Buried Alive
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Jade offered Tori a ride, Tori got a little more than she bargained for. Set During Driving Tori Crazy Jori


**I don't own Victorious.**

I got this idea from the Driving Tori Crazy episode… well it sprouted up after I started writing the 3rd sequel to Stupid Fairytales, which is also Jori goodness. Enjoy.

_Jade offered Tori a ride, Tori got a little more than she bargained for. Set During Driving Tori Crazy Jori_

**Buried Alive**

Kindness wasn't something Jade did often. But since it was second nature to Tori to be nice, she accepted a ride from the hard-to-get-to girl who loved dark clothes, the night, and scissors despite the warning signs.

Warning signs like taking a completely different route to school than what was normal.

At first Tori doesn't pay attention to what Jade's doing. She's relaxed because she doesn't have to deal with her sister's crazy antics, Andre's grandmother, or Beck's random entourage of vapid girls. Eventually, though, she notices that they're in the middle of the desert with nothing around but sand.

"Where are we going?"

Jade smiles an evil little smile. "Oh, we're not going anywhere. We're here Tori."

The car slowed, and then stopped. Tori gulped nervously. She looked around again, but there was nowhere to run or hide.

"Come on! Quit kidding around Jade."

Jade laughed. "I'm not joking. Get out of the car."

Tori complied, thinking that Jade was just going to leave her there and she'll have to call for another ride. She could deal with a little bullying from Jade. After all, she's stood up to the dark girl before.

The other girl didn't just leave though. Jade got out of the car with her and went around to the trunk. Tori stayed by the closed passenger door, hugging her school bag to herself. She watched Jade pull out a shovel.

"Wh-what are you doing, Jade?"

"Oh, we're just going to have a little fun Tori."

Jade started walking towards her. Tori backed up briefly before dropping her bag and running like hell away from the dark haired girl.

When she turned around Tori could barely see the car they drove here in, but she could still see Jade clearly. She was still walking towards her with the shovel. Tori had thought that Jade would give up if she ran, but it seemed she was more stubborn than that. The brunette turned around and continued running, but she was slower now. Tired.

Heavy breaths were causing havoc to her ribs, which hurt as much as her feet. Tori turned back to see Jade closer than ever. She screamed and fell on her bottom as the other girl kept coming.

"Now, now Tori… are you done running?"

Tori tried to scurry backwards, but Jade slammed the shovel into the ground and she froze.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You're almost there Tori." Jade's intimidation caused Tori to back up a little more, but there was nothing to grab a hold of as she tumbled into a newly dug hole.

"Do you like it? I dug it last night during the full moon."

Jade started shoveling dirt into the hole. Tori just sat there for a few minutes in shock while her legs were covered, then her torso. The dark haired girl was in no hurry as she buried the other girl. She enjoyed the fear. Jade scooped a pile onto Tori's face.

"Stop it Jade!" Tori struggled out of the dirt and climbed out of the hole. "That is enough! I'm leaving!"

"And just who says you can leave?"

"It doesn't matter who says, you're not the boss of me and you don't…scare…me." Tori fibbed. She tried to brush off some of the dirt that clung to her clothes as she walked back towards the car. _Why does Jade have to be so scary?_

There was nothing but quiet until the car came into sight.

"You're not getting in my car with dirt all over you."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Thanks Jade. How nice of you to abandon me here when we have to go to school."

"You're welcome." Jade's sultry voice lowered an octave. As scary as she was she was still hot on the worst of days, but Jade didn't even have to try to be sexy or sensuous. She just already was. And suddenly Jade's voice was doing something to Tori's insides.

She picked up her bag and tried the passenger's door. It was locked. Jade was standing behind her with her arms crossed and a coy smile on her face.

"Where's the shovel?"

"I left it there for when we continue where we left off, Tori."

Tori's eyes wandered the desert. She refused to look at Jade. It was Stockholm's Syndrome to suddenly find the person who 'captured' her attractive, right? That's why Tori suddenly noticed the color of Jade's eyes and the curves of her body.

Wait… Jade's body? When did she end up checking out the other girl's body? Tori was trying hard to think now, retracing all of the steps since earlier this morning.

"Move away from my car. I've got to get to school." Jade made a motion with her hands. She wasn't smiling now, instead she seemed impatient.

"You…you can't just leave me here?" _After you scare the crap out of me and then make my body respond to you in weird ways. You can't possibly just leave me here!_

Jade put her hands on her hips. "Watch me. MOVE."

Tori watched her mouth form to the words. She looked away. Jade pushed past her to get into the car and drive away.

As she watched the dark haired girl walk away she shouldered her bag and followed on foot. Hoping she'd get to school before first bell.

XXX

Tori sighed as she tried to brush away the brown specs that refused to leave her clothing. All day she had gotten questioning looks and more than a couple rumors hit her ears, but she endured it all. The day was over now.

"You ready to go?" Jade smirked as she approached the other girl.

"What?" Tori replied. She seemed to remember that it was all she seemed to say today. Reason had left her world, so she questioned everything she came into contact with.

"I know it's hard for you, but try not to be stupid. We're finishing where we left off. Remember?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you Jade."

"Yeah, yeah." Jade grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her through the school yard and back to her car.

Tori struggled. "I thought you said I wasn't allowed in your car because I'm dirty!"

"I took care of that."

She saw that the seat and floor was covered in black plastic. Jade had gone to great lengths to save her car from being dirty and to get Tori back in the car.

"Get dirt anywhere other than the plastic and I'll make you clean the entire vehicle inside out."

Tori debated running away again. She spotted Jade's ex, Beck, a few cars away. He met her eyes and asked with his body language if she needed help. Andre was making his way towards her as well.

Jade took advantage of the indecision. She opened the passenger side door and pushed Tori inside. Then she glared at both boys as she stepped in the driver's side.

The brunette squirmed in her seat as the dark haired girl retraced their route from earlier. She was still confused from everything that had happened today and it continuing now wasn't doing any better. Tori was tired and her mind was shutting down on her, fighting was no longer an option. She chose to humor Jade instead.

They pulled off on the side of the road. Tori left her bag in the car and followed after Jade. It wasn't until they found the hole again that she spoke up.

"I'm not getting in the hole again."

"Yes, you are." Jade bumped into her and she fell over into the hole.

"Seriously, Jade! This is enough! Quit playing with me and tell me what's going through that psychopathic mind of yours." Tori demanded.

Jade hummed happily. She covered Tori with some dirt instead of answering.

"Jade!"

The dark haired girl sighed. She dropped the shovel and straddled Tori. Pushing the tired girl down until she was lying down. Her black clothes were covered in the same brown patches that Tori had on hers, but Jade didn't seem to care.

She hovered over the brunette. Her hands were beside the sides of Tori's face. They were so close if Tori turned left or right she would come into skin-to-skin contact with Jade's arms.

"Jade?"

"We're playing a game Tori."

_A game? _Tori thought briefly. It made no sense to her that this was a game, just as much as she couldn't figure out Jade's motives besides bullying. The gaze in Jade's eyes didn't seem to be harassing though…

Everything stopped when Jade kissed Tori. For such a cruel and strange girl Jade's lips were surprisingly soft. Tori figured she must be out of her mind because she didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Jade's tongue entered the other girl's mouth and the two girls found themselves pressed together, rubbing against each other, hands all over each other…

Tori broke the kiss when she realized that she was the one straddling Jade now. She watched the dark haired girl look back up at her. Her black hair was covered in brown, which reminded Tori that Jade used to be a brunette like her.

She stood up. She couldn't believe what she was doing out here in the middle of nowhere. She was kissing a girl as if she had never been interested in boys. Tori couldn't believe how attracted she was to Jade when she turned to see the smug girl still sitting idly in the hole.

"What did you do to me?"

Jade's smile fell off of her face and she shot out of the hole. "I didn't do anything to _you_ Tori. Why do you have to act so innocent? Do you think I really buy that?"

Tori was taken aback by Jade's accusations, at that moment she was suddenly just as angry, "What are you talking about playing innocent? You offered me a ride to school, then brought me out here to bury me alive, you make me walk to school, and then you bring me back here just to kiss me! What's your problem?"

"I like you!" Jade shouted.

"Well if you like me why don't you show it like a normal person? Be nice to me and hang out with me."

"I don't like you as a friend you idiot. I want to be with you." Jade grabbed Tori's hips and kissed her with enough force to bruise their lips.

Jade grabbed one of Tori's hands and pulled her along the desert to the car. Tori was too confused and aroused to do anything but let it happen.

As they reached the car Jade kissed her again and pushed her up against the car with her usual aggression. Tori submitted to her in more ways than one. Physically her body was already responding, emotionally her heart was beating too loudly, and mentally the bias about being the same gender was shortening.

Tori licked her lips when Jade pulled away. She didn't mean to, but Jade's tasted like some kind of fruit that she couldn't name at the moment. She realized her hands were curled around the dark haired girl's hips.

She didn't really understand why Jade said she was acting innocent. She wasn't sure what she wanted from Jade or what Jade wanted from her. However, she knew she liked some of what happened today and she didn't want to end it just yet.

"Can we go to my house so I can shower?"

Jade smirked, "Only if you're going to let me shower with you."

A blush spread all over Tori's face. She just couldn't keep up with the girl in front of her just as much as she couldn't tell her 'no'.

"Get in the car." Jade ordered. She didn't seem to care about Tori's silence or her inner battle of morals.

Jade West was one to get what she wanted when she wanted after all.

**Notes:  
Oh my goodness. That was such a long one shot I wrote. I didn't mean to make it so long and halfway through I debated about making it into a story, but I couldn't handle that big of a project when I have other stories in different fandoms I need to work on. I figure this is borderline M, but I put it as T because there is no really naughty stuff. If you guys think that it needs to be M I'll change it. Also, not sure if this is really 'horror' or not, but since Tori was horrified at first I put it under that. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
